Kamen Rider Odin (Rider)
Kamen Rider Odin may refer to any of the following characters: KamenRiderOdin.jpg| Kamen Rider Odin|link=Kamen Rider Odin First_Odin.jpg|20px First Odin|link=First Odin 2013y05m09d 202421352-53ff8.jpg|20px Second Odin|link=Second Odin ThirdOdin.png|20px Third Odin|link=Third Odin Odin(13Riders).png|20px Kamen Rider Odin (13 Riders)|link=Kamen Rider Odin (13 Riders) Shiro kanzaki.png|20px Shiro Kanzaki (intended user)|link=Shiro Kanzaki Ren_Akiyama2.jpg| Ren Akiyama (S.I.C. Hero Saga)|link=Ren Akiyama Decade-al-odin.jpg| Kamen Rider Odin (A.R. World)|link=Kamen Rider Odin (A.R. World) Odin_In_Zi-O.png|| Kamen Rider Odin (Zi-O)|link=Kamen Rider Odin (Zi-O) Kamen Rider Odin Odin *'Height': 205cm *'Weight': 100kg Ability Perimeters *'Sight': 20km *'Hearing': 25km *'Punching Power': 350 AP (17.5 t.) *'Kicking Power': 500 AP (25 t.) *'Maximum Jump Height': 50 m. *'Maximum Running Speed': 100 m. per 4 sec. As a fighter, Odin was observant, methodical, silent, and usually only moved when using a card or attacking, otherwise relying heavily on his ability to teleport, and his opponent's brashness. Odin is mostly a melee fighter, though has been known to send a gust of exploding feathers while his opponent was vulnerable. Kamen Rider Femme can also use these abilities, but to a more limited degree. Interestingly, his teleportation ability and gust attacks do not require an Advent Card to use. Fighting Style He is a balanced Rider, relying more on magic than physical ability or firearms, although he did possess melee weapons. Odin's lack of concern towards living left him fearless, which was his most intimidating factor against the other Riders. Aside from his ability to turn back time in conjunction with Kanzaki's abilities using Time Vent, Odin had the ability to traverse time and warp to any location he chose. His final vent, Eternal Chaos, involves Goldphoenix picking him up in its flaming talons and throwing him at his opponent. Even compared to Kamen Rider Knight and Ryuki in their Survive forms, Kamen Rider Odin is the most powerful of the 13 Riders. Contract Monster Equipment *Advent Deck - Transformation device and Advent Card holder *V-Buckle - Transformation belt *Advent Cards - Trinkets that enable a Rider to summon Contract Monsters, access equipment, and use special abilities *Gold Visor - Odin's Visor that enables him to use Advent Cards Picture Gallery (Advent Cards) GOLDPHOENIX.jpg|'Advent' (AP: 8000): Summons Goldphoenix SwordVent-3.jpg|'Sword Vent' (AP: 4000): Conjures Gold Saber, dual sabers formed from the Goldphoenix's wings GuardVent-4.jpg|'Guard Vent' (AP: 4000): Conjures Gold Shield, a shield made from the Goldphoenix's tail TimeVent.jpg|'Time Vent': Allows Odin to reverse time. StealVent-1.jpg|'Steal Vent': Allows Odin to steal any weapon or defense object his opponent may have FinalVent-7.jpg|'Final Vent' (AP: 10000): Executes Eternal Chaos. Img odin01.png|'Survive Mugen': His Survive Card, the Odin's wing extended, two Survive Cards combine into one. Never used in Series or Movie. Notes *In one of the junctions, Shiro Kanzaki was implied that he is Odin. 2013y03m02d 212108586.jpg 2013y03m02d 214125527.jpg 2012y12m05d 003440394.jpg Appearances * '' Kamen Rider Zi-O'' **''Kamen Rider Zi-O Spin-off'' ***''Part 2: Rider Time Ryuki'' ****Episode 3: Alive A Life }} See also *Kamen Rider Wrath Category:Kamen Riders Category:Kamen Rider Ryuki Category:Ryuki Riders Category:Riders with more than one identity Category:Villains Category:Heisei Era Riders